


Kun lakit päähän vedettiin...

by Ristikkoperunat



Series: Ihanneupseerit [7]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Anxiety, Hockey, Modern AU, NHL, Stadin slangi, Washington Capitals, Ylioppilasjuhlat
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ristikkoperunat/pseuds/Ristikkoperunat
Summary: Miksun ylppärit.





	Kun lakit päähän vedettiin...

Kariluotoa vähän ärsytti. Lammio oli ollut pari päivää ihan outo. Kai se johtui Mikaelin maailmanmestaruudesta. Ja nyt se kusipää oli päätynyt ilmoittaa, että piti mennä pukuostoksille Mikaelin kanssa. Vanhemmat eivät kuulemma päässeet eikä Mikael osannut itse valita. 

Kariluoto oli suunnitellut romanttisen illan heille kahdelle, mutta kaikki suunnitelmat piti näköjään perua. Ei sillä, Henrik aina ilmoitti menemisistään tunnin varoitusajalla. Kariluoto huokaisi ja peruutti pöytävarauksen. Ei saisi suunnitella mitään. 

Henrik tekstaili anteeksipyyntöjä Juhanille sillä välin, kun Mikael oli sovituskopissa. Mikael ilmestyi pian kopista ihan liian tiukoissa puvunhousuissa. MM-kisoissa tulleesta olkapäävammasta ei ollut tietoakaan. 

”Saatana, nää lätkäjätkäreidet pilaa mun laiffin”, Mikael hymähti. Henrik repesi nauramaan. Ikinä ennen hän ei ollut nähnyt Mikaelia noin kireissä housuissa. Näytti, että housut repeäisivät reisistä minä hetkenä hyvänsä.   
”Älä saatana griinaa. Nää ei ees mee kii”, Mikael mulkaisi isoveljeään.   
”Anteeks. Toi on vaan koominen näky. Sä puku päällä ja housut meinaa revetä. Kokeile kokoo isompaa”, Henrik pyyhki virneen naamaltaan.   
”Pakko.”

Mikael kokeili aikansa puvunhousuja, kunnes löysi yhdet lähes sopivat. Ne vain olivat vähän pitkät ja pohkeiden kohdalta liian leveät. 

”Tiäksä ketää skredarii?” Miksu heitti kysymyksen ilmaan.   
”Niin mitä?” Henrik nosti katseensa kännykästään. Välillä veljen puheesta ei saanut mitään selvää.   
”Räätälii”, Mikael selvensi.   
”Yhen. Mut senkin Voiton kautta. Soita sille ja kysy”, Henrik käänsi katseensa taas kännykkäänsä. 

Miksu soitti Voitolle ja sai Pentinkulmalla olevan räätäliliikkeen yhteystiedot. Pian hän sai varattua ajan Aadolf Halmeelta huomiselle. Hyvä, ylioppilasjuhliin oli kolme päivää aikaa. 

Seuraavana päivänä Kariluoto ja Lammion veljekset ajelivat kohti Pentinkulmaa. Miksu istui Porschen ratissa, Kariluoto ja Henrik hempeilivät takapenkillä. Miksu oli juonut ennen lähtöä pari lonkeroa rauhoittaakseen hermojaan. Viime päivien sähellys otti koville. Ei hän sen antanut näkyä ulospäin, mutta julkisuus ei ollut hänestä kivaa. Se piti kestää, itsehän hän oli mahdollisen ammattinsa valinnut ja tähdännyt koko ikänsä huipulle. 

Halmeen räätäliliikkeen edustalla oli hiljaista. Ei auton autoa. Miksu hymähti vähän ja parkkeerasi auton. Se varmasti herättäisi huomiota, tuskin kenelläkään oli Porschea keskellä ei-mitään. 

”Ja matka on tullu päätepisteeseen”, Miksu hymähti takapenkillä olevalle kaksikolle.   
”Mene sä vaan. Meillä on hommat kesken.” Henrik virnuili ja vei kätensä Kariluodon housunkauluksesta sisään. 

Miksu seisoi paikoillaan, kun Halme otti mittoja. Häntä kuitenkin alkoi pyörryttää.   
”Anteeks, pakko mennä… istuun” Mikael otti pari askelta sivummalle ja istui alas sohvalle. Sydän hakkasi. Hän sulki silmänsä ja yritti rauhoittua. Kroppa kävi ylikierroksilla. Viime päivinä oli käynyt liikaa kaikkea. MM-kulta, parit torijuhlat… Liikaa alkoholia ja nuuskaa. Julkisuus. Halme vilkuili poikaa huolissaan. 

Henrik tuli viitisen minuutin kuluttua Kariluodon kanssa sisälle ja syöksyi Miksun viereen. Veljellä oli joku huonosti.   
”Hei, Miksu, mä oon tässä”, Henrik nielaisi.  
”Sori. Mun pää ei kestä”, Mikael haroi hiuksiaan.   
”Mitä sun pääs ei kestä?” Henrik kokeili Miksun pulssin kaulalta. Se oli varmasti yli sadan.   
”Julkisuutta. Helvetti, mä vasta… ny snaijaan… että julkisuus tulee… oleen osa mun laiffii. Eikä mitenkää snadisti”, Mikael painoi päänsä Henrikin olkaa vasten.   
”Ei oo hätää. Mä oon tässä”, Henrik silitteli veljensä selkää. Kariluoto vilkuili Halmetta, joka lyhensi puvunhousuja.   
”Hitto… mutsi… lupas hommaa mulle urheilupsykologin… jos mä bamlaan et tartten… Ehkä ny olis ihan jees…” Mikael alkoi vähän rauhoittua.   
”Jep. Kai sä hiffaat, että korvien väli on sun tärkein työkalu? Sen pitää olla kondikses. Toki kropankin, mut vaikka kroppa olis kondikses mut polla ei, skulaamisesta ei tuu hevonvittua”, Henrik puhui vastoin tapojaan slangilla. Sitä Miksu jaksoi kuunnella vaikeinakin hetkinä. 

Rauhoittuttuaan tarpeeksi Mikael kokeili lyhennettyjä ja kavennettuja puvunhousuja. Ne istuivat kuin nenä päähän. Hän riisui ne ja vaihtoi päälleen omat farkkunsa, jotka olivat revityt polvista. 

Lammio päätti ajaa. Miksu näppäili takapenkillä iPhoneaan ja Kariluodon käsi lepäsi Henrikin reidellä. Parin päivän päästä olisi Miksun yo-juhlat, ja Henrikiä vähän pelotti esitellä Kariluoto sukulaisille. Piti vain pitää pää kylmänä. 

****

Lammio katseli, kun Kariluoto veti harmaan puvuntakin päälleen. Hän ei voinut olla hymyilemättä. Hän rakasti Kariluotoa enemmän kuin mitään. Hän tajusi, että pitäisi itsekin vetää puku niskaan, hän istui sängyllä pelkissä boksereissa. 

”Ala pukeen. Kymmenen minsan päästä pitää olla autolla.” Kariluoto asetteli joululahjaksi saamaansa rusettia hyvin.   
”Joojoo”, Lammio venytteli selkäänsä. Se oli ollut jumissa pari päivää. Pitäisi varmaan varata aika hierojalle. Hän katseli Kariluotoa, joka oli viitisen senttiä lyhyempi, mutta silti todella paljon komeampi kuin hän. 

Lammio veti tummanharmaat, lähes mustat, puvunhousut jalkaansa. Hän nappasi tankovaatekaapista valkoisen kauluspaidan ja tunki paidanhelman housujen sisään. Sepalus kiinni ja henkselit paikalleen. 

”Minkä värinen kraka?” Lammio hieraisi kädellään ristiselkäänsä, mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti.  
”Toi musta, missä on noita jotain valkosia kruunuja”, Kariluoto nappasi kravatin Lammion kravattikokoelmasta. Hän solmi sen nopeasti Lammion kaulan ympäri.   
”Kiitti. Tuotko mulle Buranan ja Panacodin?” Lammio ähkäisi. Pitäisi varata hieroja. Kariluoto nyökkäsi vähän huolestuneena.

Miksu istui takapenkille ja korjaili rusettiaan. Isä oli tuonut sen joltain ulkomaanreissulta. Se oli punasinivalkotäpläinen. Miksu naurahti itsekseen. Seuraavan joukkueen, Washington Capitalsin, värit. Harvardiin ei sittenkään ollut menemistä. Hän oli kirjoittanut liian huonosti. Ja sitäpaitsi, poikaa houkutteli ammattilaisuus enemmän kuin opiskelun ja jääkiekon yhdistäminen. Vanhemmat tai oikeastaan kukaan ei tiennyt muu kuin pojan agentti, että ammattilaissopimuksen allekirjoittaminen oli enemmän kuin lähellä. 

Henrik ja Kariluoto ahtautuivat takapenkille Miksun seuraksi. Kukaan ei puhunut mitään. Miksu näytti todella rauhalliselta. Henrik tiesi, että veli eilen käynyt juttelemassa urheilupsykologin kanssa. Jotenkin hänellä oli tunne, että Miksu piilotteli tai salaili jotain. 

Koululla Henrik oli aika unessa. Kyllä hän hereillä pysyi, mutta selkäsärky ei ottanut asettuakseen. Se sai hänet uneliaaksi, ehkä lääkkeet vaikuttivat. Onneksi polvi ei enää vihoitellut, mutta tietenkin jonkun uuden ruumiinosan piti vihoitella. 

Kariluoto töni Henrikiä, kun Märskyn rehtori kuulutti Miksun nimen. Henrik avasi kännykkäkameransa ja nappasi pari kuvaa. 

”Mikael Alexander Joakim Lammio?” Kariluoto kuiskasi Henrikille.   
”Joakim eli Jocke on Miksun kummisetä.” Henrik tunki kännykkänsä housujentaskuun: ”Helvetin arvostettu juristi. Oli jo Miksun syntyessä.”

****

Mikael ja vanhemmat alkoivat ottaa vieraita vastaan. Henrik ja Juhani söivät rauhassa olohuoneeseen tuodun pöydän ääressä, kunnes Henrikin äidinisä Johan Lundqvist istui Henrikiä vastapäätä. 

”Kukas tämä herra on?” Johan kysyi ruotsiksi. Henrik nielaisi. Hän vihasi isoisäänsä ja ruotsin puhumista.   
”Mun kaveri”, Henrik vastasi huonolla ruotsillaan. Hänellä ei ollut mitään käryä, mikä oli poikaystävä ruotsiksi.   
”Poikaystävä”, Kariluoto naurahti. Hänen ruotsinsa oli naurettavan hyvää.   
”Että niitä poikia”, Johan hymähti ja nousi ylös. Kariluoto ymmärsi nopeasti, että Lammion suku oli todella ahdasmielisiä. 

Samaa jatkui koko päivän. Kukaan ei tuntunut pitävän siitä, että Henrikillä oli poikaystävä. Kaikki jankuttivat, että piti mennä kunniallisiin naimisiin ja kaikkea muuta paskaa. Henrik ei jaksanut edes enää välittää. Hänelle oli tärkeintä, että äiti ja Miksu hyväksyivät. Isäkin oli jo vähän leppynyt, mutta edelleen kyseli tyttöystävästä ja lapsista. 

Henrik heitti särkylääkkeen huiviinsa ja joi limsaa päälle. Kariluoto katsoi poikaystäväänsä huolissaan. Ei kai polveen ollut tullut jotain uutta vammaa tai tullut takapakkia? Henrik oli kuitenkin vetänyt lähes kymmenen kilometrin juoksulenkin eilen. 

Voitto Koskela ja Emil Asumaniemi istuivat Kariluotoa ja Henrikiä vastapäätä. Henrik ei ollut tiennyt, että nekin oli kutsuttu. Toisaalta Voiton ja Emilin tuntien oli hyvin mahdollista, että juhliin oli eksynyt kaksi kuokkavierasta. Kummallakin oli kuitenkin puku päällä ja kravatti kaulassa, mistä Henrik oli yllättynyt. Emililtä ei voinut odottaa puvuntakkia saatika kravattia. 

”Kundit, mun pitää kertoo yks juttu. Mun pitää pistää ammattilaissoppariin nimmari. Huomenna.” Mikael istui pöydän päähän ja lähes kuiskasi asiansa.   
”Entä Harvard?” Henrik kohotti kulmaansa.   
”Liian paskat paprut. Ja sitäpaitti, mielummin mä skulaan pro-levelil”, Miksu naurahti.   
”Siistii, bro!” Asuma huudahti.   
”Turpa kii, Asuma. Porukat ei saa viä snaijaa”, Mikael tiuskaisi.   
”No onnee ny sitte”, Voitto naurahti.


End file.
